Á uma Prisão na escola? Narutooo
by MFoxUD
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki amigo de infância de Meiko veja as suas aventuras nesta escola com uma prisão. MeikoxNarutoxMari


Escola Prisão com Uma?

Academia hachimitsu Uma Escola que è Só Para garotas, contudo este ano o presidente da escola decidiu permitir that OS Homens Pará se Email E, porem, APENAS SEIS seriam Autorizados uma ENTRAR.

Encontramos Naruto Uzumaki Caminhando em Direção á Academia. Naruto Uzumaki PODIA se Dizer Que era hum Homens deus Entre OS (Pelas Meninas) ea Encarnação do Diabo (Pelos Meninos).

Com Uma altura incrivel de 6 SPE, Cabelo loiro Como sol, com Uma franja a tapar o Olho Direito (Corte de Cabelo fazer Nagato), pele bronzeada com Olho Azul Como o mar (lembrem se Olho tapado Pela franja) mas uma caracteristica Mais interesante e como SEIS marcas suiças NAS SUAS bochechas (apesar de So Notar-se 3), atualmente ELE ESTÁ Vestindo o uniforme de menino que consiste do em hum blazer azul escuro Sobre hum Botão branco liso parágrafo Baixo manga longa, calça preta e sapatos pretos de uma gravata E opcional POR ISSO decidiu NÃO USAR.

Com Uma Mão no bolso e Outro TEM SUA bolsa pendurada no Ombro, ELE Caminha Para uma Escola que ESTÁ APENAS Chegando á vista.

" _Se eu Estou Correto ESTA escola Só vai ter MAIS Cinco Homens, caramba, Porque tinha de haver hum Erro na Minha papelada Agora vou Ser o garoto novo."_ He PENSA Para Si MESMO enquanto caminha Pela rua.

Uma vez that Finalmente Chega A Escola de ele dirige-se PARA O Escritório do presidente parágrafo Receber uma agenda SUA e se apresentar corretamente. ELE Encontra uma porta e bate Duas vezes Até Que ELE Ouve O Homem do Outro Lado permitir-LHE ENTRAR.

O Quarto E Um pouco escuro, E UMA grande sala com Uma mesa em porta frente à, ELE Acabou de ENTRAR, Atrás da mesa E UMA janelacom Vista para a escola. Na frente do presidente São Lugares Mais provável parágrafo QUALQUÉR hum Que ELE instrui a Passar por aqui. O presidente era um homem com Um pouco de Cabelos grisalhos e bigode fazer MESMO tom do Cabelo.

ELE EUA hum Fato preto com Uma manga longa branca soluço uma camisa com hum laço azul claro.

Naruto NÃO Disse nada e ficou em PE á espera vendo Que o homem estáva Tão focado no Trabalho ... Até Que nota o Reflexo do Computador sem Vidro e Viu Que estáva a ver pornografia.

" _A Sério? Isto É Alguma brincadeira?"_ Naruto PENSA, por dentro ELE estáva de boca Aberta Más por fóruns estáva Completamente normal.

Momentos DEPOIS, O Homem Olha Para cima e passa POR Alguns Papéis Antes de Finalmente Falar.

"Naruto Vejo Que estás Vestindo o uniforme de rapaz, O Que Significa Que deves Ser Uzumaki ... Certo?"

"Sim, senhor, e Um prazer conheçêlo." ELE Responde com hum Pequeno sorriso e estende a Mão Para Fora.

O presidente abana A Mão Antes de Falar Novamente. "Aqui agenda ESTÁ SUA", Diz ELE entregando um Naruto Papéis OS, "Esta è uma Duração do Tempo sem Segundo ano e estas São como classes that estarão PRESENTES".

Naruto Olha Para as aulas e se contenta com o Que Tem. ELE Só espera ter Algum rapaz na SUA classe paraque ELE NÃO SERA O Único de cara.

"Obrigado, Senhor Presidenre." Disse Naruto mantendo o Seu Pequeno sorriso.

"Não á Problema Nenhum, eu espero Que Você gosta de Aprender ... AQUI!" Diz ELE

Naruto Levanta A SUA sobrancelha Pará ISSO mas um SUA Reação por dentro E segurar o riso de quão estupido E Falar ASSIM. "Eu vou Estar indo ágora."

Naruto Saiu da sala e começou a Caminhar parágrafo um SUA aula. Enquanto caminhava, ELE percebeu Que estáva recebendo hum monte de Olhares dos Estudantes do sexo femenino. ELE NÃO sabiá porqué mas Isto É sempre Acontece QUANDO ELE passa POR raparigas, (sim este e Um Naruto denso Que Nem Uma rocha) mas Um Olhar Que ELE percebeu era Olhares de Curiosidade.

" _Elas provavelmente estao Doentes, Bem Como AINDA NÃO SE abituaram a ver um rapaz por aqui, Uma Vez Que Tem Uma SIDO escola de raparigas Até ágora."_ He PENSA.

Chegando em frente da SUA sala de ele bate na porta Duas vezes e Ouve o Seu professor de mandar ENTRAR.

 **Mudança de** **POV** **: Mari**

Kurihara Mari Hoje ELA estáva muito feliz Ontem ELA EO Resto do Conselho estudantil Subterrânea Mandou Os Cinco dos Seis Homens Pará A Prisão POR espiarem OS Alunos fazem sexo femenino NO BANHEIRO.

Ela Atualmente estáva na sala de aula a ter aula de Inglês. Ela ea vice-presidente-estávam juntos em algumas aulas e ESTA era algumas delas.

Ela foi tirada dos SEUS Pensamentos when houve batida UMA na porta. O Seu Professor Diz parágrafo ENTRAR.

" _Ó ... meu ... Deus"_ pensou Ela.

O porqué da SUA Reação E simples ELA Viu O HOMEM MAIS Bonito that JÁ meteu Os Olhos Em Cima. He tinha Cabelo louro beija-sol, Olho Azul Como o mar e ELE era alto Ela foi Novamente tirada dos SEUS Pensamentos com uma voz profunda DELE.

 **Mudança de** **POV** **: Meiko**

Meiko ficou de boca Aberta QUANDO VIU o Seu amigo de infancia ali de pé. NÃO É O facto de that ELE Veio Para esta escola ELA Já Sabia devido a Ser hum Membro do conselho estudantil Subterrânea, foi o Fato de ELE Ser muito bonito e NÃO PODIA deixar de corar.

 **Mudança de** **POV** **: Naruto**

"Desculpe-me o atraso E Que eu sou novo e demorei hum bocado Pará Encontrar uma sala" Disse Naruto esfregando como costas da Cabeça com hum Pequeno sorriso.

"Está tudo bem, por favor Venha Aqui em frente e apresentesse" Professor Disse o.

Com hum aceno de cabeça-Naruto estáva na frete da sala Dando um Sorriso de ele comeca "Olá eu chamome Naruto Uzumaki eu gosto de rame, motos, artes marciais e ninjas Não gosto de perventivos, estrupadores, pedófilos e stalkers, o meu sonho parao futuro è Ter Uma Família grande e Ser uma pessoa Importante na Comunidade ". Disse Naruto e com o aceno do professor de Naruto foi a procura dum lugar para se Sentar.

 _ **Saltar Tempo: Hora de Almoço**_

Saindo da sala SUA Naruto foi parágrafo Debaixo de Uma Árvore Para almoçar, ELE estáva Prestes a dar Uma dentada na SUA sandes when Uma voz femenina fala

"Já Faz Algum ritmo Naruto ..." Diz Meiko.

"Meiko-chan ..." Diz Naruto com um Sorriso gigante.

 _ **Fim do capitulo**_


End file.
